marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Valeria Richards (Earth-616)
After Franklin's cosmic powers were depleted during a battle to save all reality, Valeria reverted to an unborn child within Sue's womb. Sue soon came to term, but her life was again threatened by bursts of radiation from the child within her. With Mr. Fantastic captured by the Hidden Ones, the Human Torch desperately sought the aid of Dr. Doom; Doom successfully used a combination of science and sorcery to safely deliver the infant, and in return was allowed to name her. He chose Valeria, after his childhood love, but even at this juncture, love was far from Doom's mind. Holding the newborn in his arms, he took the opportunity to weave an enchantment, turning Valeria into his familiar, enabling him to see through her eyes and use her as a focus for spell casting. A few months later, after he sacrificed Valeria's namesake in return for greater magical abilities, Doom launched an assault. As Franklin was literally sent to Hell, Valeria spoke her first word: "Doom". The villain taunted his foes through the young girl's mouth, and when the FF flew to Latveria to confront him, he easily overcame them, teleporting Valeria into his arms. With the assistance of Doctor Strange, Reed eventually managed to turn the tables and recover his children, leaving Doom trapped in Hell and his link to Valeria hopefully broken. Life returned to normal...as normal as it can be for a child whose parents are superhuman adventurers and whose Inhuman babysitters live on the Moon. Whether anything of the teenage Marvel Girl remains within the infant Valeria, or whether Doom might still hold some sway over her, only time will tell. Due to the numerous super villains attacks on the Baxter Building, Child Welfare questioned the safety of Franklin and Val. After much reluctance, Reed and Sue decided to give up their children to Welfare. However, an initial condition was that a "dummy" safe-house was to be set up, and a press release to be announced that the children had already been moved. The decision to actually move Franklin and Valeria was rescinded after the safehouse that they were to be placed in was reduced to a crater (along with everything within a half-mile radius). It is uncertain exactly which of the FF's enemies carried out the attack, or why (there is speculation that Reed carried out the attack himself to allow him and Sue to keep the kids), but it was enough to convince Child Welfare. After the Super Human Registration Act became law in the United States, Valeria’s father Dr. Reed Richards became a strong supporter of act offering to help create a prison to house the “super-heroes” who refused to register. Reed’s stance placed him on Iron Man’s side of the inevitable Civil War that gripped the super-hero community. After sometime Val’s mother Susan Richards decided that she could no longer support her husband and left to join the group of rouge heroes lead by Captain America. Sue made the difficult choice to leave her children with their father, feeling that they would be safer with him because she was going to be going underground and against the law. | Powers = No known powers. As Valeria Richards, Valeria is only a child. She was tested for superpowers by her father, Mister Fantastic, and found to have no superhuman abilities. It is also not known whether she is a genius like her previous incarnation, Valeria Von Doom, or her father, Mister Fantastic. However, as she is only a child, it is possible that she may manifest superhuman abilities in the future. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Richards Family